Senandung Nada Cinta
by Hasan Kabar
Summary: Cinta tak mengenal status, tak mengenal waktu, tak mengenal tempat. Ia akan hadir jika memang seharusnya dibutuhkan. Ia membuat dua insan menjadi satu, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. #RomanceFI2019


**_Disclaimer_: EUREKA SEVEN _belongs_ _to_ BONES & BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT**

**_Setting_: AU(_Alternate Universe_)**

**_Warning_: typo, EYD berantakan, diksi kata awut-awutan, _Islamic content_**

**Senandung Nada Cinta**

**.**

**.**

.

Monoton.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Renton Thurston. Hidupnya hanya punya rutinitas itu-itu saja. Mengajar di kelas, memberikan tausiah, mengisi pengajian, dan mengawasi kegiatan seluruh santri di pondok. Ia bosan melakukan semua kegiatan itu.

Renton ingin merasakan pengalaman baru, suatu peristiwa yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Dan nampaknya hal itu akan terwujud beberapa saat lagi.

"_Awas_!"

Sebuah sepeda dengan muatan hampir melebihi kapasitas bergerak liar ke sana kemari. Gadis yang mengendarainya tidak mampu mengendalikan laju sepeda tersebut.

_Ciit!_

Atas izin Allah, Renton berhasil menghentikan pergerakan sepeda liar itu. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi depan dan sisi belakang sepeda. Si gadis selamat dan barang bawaannya aman.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat membawa—"

Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Renton terhenti tatkala ia menyaksikan betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Allah ini. Kulit putih bersih, pipi merona segar, sepasang manik _amethyst_, hidung yang mancung, serta kedua belah bibir itu ...

"_Astaghfirullah_ ..." Buru-buru lelaki bermanik biru muda itu membuang muka ke samping. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab.

"_Su-sumimasen_ ..." Sang gadis juga merasa malu karena kecerobohannya kali ini nyaris membawa petaka bagi orang lain. Untung saja, ia berhasil selamat. "_Ja-jazakumullah_ _khairan_, Ustaz Renton."

Renton berjengit. "Kau mengenalku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja saya mengenal anda, Ustaz Renton. Saya adalah salah satu pegawai di pondok ini."

"Pegawai?" Renton merasa heran. Perawakan gadis ini terlalu muda untuk bekerja. Ia pikir si Dara Muda adalah salah satu santriwati di pondok pesantren _Manbaul 'Ulum_ ini. "Siapa namamu?"

Belum sempat si gadis menjawab, sebuah pengumuman terdengar melalui pengeras suara, _"Diharapkan kepada seluruh santri untuk segera menuju masjid demi melaksanakan salat maghrib berjamaah. Kami ulangi, diharapkan kepada seluruh santri untuk segera menuju masjid demi melaksanakan salat magrib berjamaah."_

"_Wah_, aku sudah telat!" Gadis itu menepuk dahinya. "_Sumimasen_, Ustaz Renton. Saya harus pergi. Sekali lagi _jazakumullah_ _khairan_ telah menolong saya." Tak membutuhkan waktu lama remaja itu menghilang dari hadapan Renton.

"Pegawai ya?" Renton menatap kepergian si gadis. "Akankah kita bertemu lagi?"

~o0o~

Ada tiga hal yang membuat Eureka begitu bahagia: melaksanakan salat di sepertiga malam, memasak untuk para santri, dan menyimak tausiah Renton Thurston.

Dara muda ini menyimpan rasa kagum kepada sang dai. Pembawaan yang kalem, materi singkat tetapi padat menambah nilai tersendiri bagi Renton di mata Eureka. Terlebih lagi lelaki berambut cokelat itu ramah kepada siapa saja.

"Tidak baik melamunkan seseorang saat sedang bekerja. Kau tahu itu bukan, Eureka?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki dapur dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Wajahnya mulai dipenuhi dengan keriput, tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan keteduhan juga kehangatan.

"_Ah_, _Okaa-sama_." Eureka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Memikirkan Renton lagi?" goda perempuan itu, "aku bukan bermaksud membuatmu kecewa. Akan tetapi, tidak baik jika kita menjatuhkan pilihan sebelum waktunya, Eureka. Hanya penyesalan yang akan kau rasakan nanti."

Itulah nasihat yang berkali-kali ditanamkan oleh ibu angkatnya Eureka ketika sang Dara mengaku kalau ia menyukai Renton Thurston.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, _Okaa-sama_?" Pisau di tangan gadis itu berhenti mengiris sayur-mayur yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua mata _amethyst_ miliknya berkaca-kaca. "Salahkah jika aku mencintainya, _Okaa-sama_?"

Perempuan paruh baya tersebut memeluk dan mengelus kepala sang anak. "Tidak ada yang salah. Kau hanya perlu mengendalikan perasaanmu saja. Jangan biarkan cinta yang suci bercampur dengan nafsu yang hina. Ingat itu, Eureka."

~o0o~

Holland Novak merasa bingung. Tidak biasanya ia melihat seorang Renton Thurston kehilangan sifat kalemnya. Mondar-mandir ke sana kemari, wajah dipenuhi kerutan, pipi merona tanpa sebab, senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar sejak memasuki ruangan direktur pondok ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu _begini_, Renton."

Lihat. Bahkan bisa-bisanya ia menandatangani sebuah dokumen penting tanpa melihat apa isinya. Benar-benar mengherankan.

"Apa maksudmu, Holland?"

"Kau tahu dokumen yang baru saja kau tanda tangani adalah proposal permohonan dana untuk kegiatan pesantren ramadan di pondok kita," ujar Holland, "dan kau tahu berapa dana yang mereka minta? Tidak kurang dari tiga ratus ribu yen Renton, _tiga ratus ribu yen_!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Renton melirik kembali selembar kertas yang telah ia tanda tangani. Dan benar saja, permintaan dana yang tertera di sana adalah tiga ratus ribu yen. Lelaki berumur dua puluh dua itu langsung menyisihkan kertas itu ke tempat khusus.

"_Sumimasen_, Holland." Renton melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Holland memicingkan matanya. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuatmu kacau seperti ini."

Renton menghela napasnya keras-keras. "Bisakah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu hari ini, Holland? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah saran."

~o0o~

"Eureka, kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Gadis berkulit putih itu langsung melirik ke arah si penanya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap dirinya.

"_Ah_ ..." Gadis itu tersipu malu. "Itu bukan pertanyaan penting."

"_Horaa_ ... Kau tidak bisa menipu kami, Eureka." Pegawai tadi mengibaskan tangannya di depan. "Kami ini pernah muda sepertimu. Tentu saja kami tahu apa saja yang dirasakan anak muda seusiamu. Salah satunya memiliki pujaan hati. Iya 'kan?"

Disinggung seperti itu makin membuat kedua pipi Eureka memerah seperti tomat. Gambaran Renton sedang menyampaikan tausiah hadir di pikirannya. Lama kelamaan ia sendiri merasa gerah, padahal angin berembus sepoi-sepoi di luar.

"Sudah sudah," sela sang kepala bagian dapur, "jika kalian punya waktu lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaan kalian. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan."

Eureka memindahkan keranjang berisi potongan sayur-mayur ke atas bak pencucian. Dengan cekatan dara muda itu membersihkan sayur-sayuran itu sekali lagi, memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang tertinggal di sana. Ia tidak ingin para santri sakit perut karena makanan mereka tidak higienis.

"_Okaa-sama_ aku sudah selesai," ujar Eureka sambil mengeringkan kedua tangannya yang basah menggunakan selembar handuk, "aku mau berangkat ke masjid dulu."

Semua orang tersenyum menatap kepergian Eureka.

"Tiptory-_san_, tak terasa gadis itu sudah besar ya ..."

Sang kepala bagian dapur mengiyakan, "benar. Aku masih berpikir kalau dia adalah bayi kecil yang ditemukan di dalam kardus sembilan belas tahun lalu. Lihatlah dia sekarang. Bayi itu sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik."

"Aku merasa kasihan ..." ujar salah satu pegawai. "Dia tidak tahu siapa ayah ibunya ... Dan tidak punya teman sebaya yang mau bermain dengannya ..."

Tiptory masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Meskipun begitu, aku percaya suatu hari nanti ia akan menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri."

~o0o~

"Pegawai kau bilang?!"

Holland menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Renton baru saja berturur kalau biang keladi tingkah anehnya seharian ini adalah seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai salah satu pegawai di pondok ini. Belum habis keterjutannya anak dari mudir terdahulu, Adroc Thruston tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada gadis yang tak diketahui namanya itu.

"Tapi, Renton ... pondok pesantren ini luas sekali!" seru Holland, "pegawai yang bekerja di tempat ini ada ratusan, tidak, ribuan! Dan kau mengharapkan aku mencari gadis itu?! _Allahu_ _Akbar_!"

"Kau tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu, Holland." Talho membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh hangat. "Anak-anak yang sedang tertidur akan bangun mendengar suaramu."

"Renton, aku sudah mendengar garis besarnya," ujar Talho sambil mendudukan diri di samping sang suami, "apa kau tahu siapa nama gadis itu?"

Lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut menggeleng.

"Begitu ya ..." Wanita yang sudah memiliki tiga anak itu menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangan kiri. "Menurut deskripsi yang kau sebutkan _in_ _syaa_ _Allah_ aku mengenal orang ini dengan baik. Namanya Eureka."

"_Eureka_?" Renton dan Holland saling berpandangan.

"Dia anak dari orang yang kita kenal: Tiptory obaa-san."

"_Onegai_ ... Aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangnya." Renton menundukkan kepala, kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Rasanya aku tidak enak menceritakan hal ini." Talho membuang muka ke samping. "Tapi, baiklah. Jadi, Eureka itu ..."

~o0o~

Renton sedang meresapi informasi yang diberikan Talho.

_"Eureka ditelantarkan di pondok ini sejak masih bayi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau merawatnya. Sampai Tiptory obaa-san menawarkan diri untuk mengadopsi Eureka kecil."_

_"Eureka tidak memiliki teman satupun di pondok ini. Semua orang memperlakukan ia berbeda, kecuali para pegawai di pondok ini. Karena itulah, gadis itu selalu bermain bersama para pegawai. Terkadang ia menyapu halaman, terkadang ia membantu memasak. Hingga akhirnya dia dianggap cukup umur untuk bekerja. Sejak saat itu ia bekerja di bagian dapur. Mungkin makanan yang kau cicipi adalah salah satu dari hasil jerih payahnya."_

Jika dipikir kehidupan Eureka jelas lebih miris daripada dirinya. Setidaknya Renton masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga, banyak orang mendukungnya, dan hidup berkecukupan. Namun, gadis itu ...

Muncul sebuah naluri kuat dari dasar jiwa Renton. Bukan rasa iba, bukan belas kasihan. Akan tetapi, sebuah keinginan untuk melindungi dan membuat gadis bernama Eureka itu merasa aman bersamanya.

~o0o~

"Eureka, kau punya waktu?"

Tangan si dara muda yang sedang mengiris buah semangka terhenti. Mata amethyst indahnya diarahkan pada sang bunda.

"Sedikit lagi, _Okaa-sama_," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau selesaikan." Tiptory berbalik. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Kening Eureka berkerut. Namun, ia mengabaikannya. Tak lama pisau tajam itu kembali membelah buah semangka menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Ia mengelap tangannya menggunakann selembar serbet bersih.

"Kenakan baju terbaikmu," ujar Tiptory, "dan jangan lupa persiapkan hatimu. Mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari segala doa yang kau panjatkan."

~o0o~

"Silakan di-dinikmati ..."

Eureka sama sekali tidak menyangka. Ia pikir tamu yang datang ke rumah mungkin cuma kenalan ibunya. Namun, lihatlah. Sang tamu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Renton Thurston, orang yang ia kagumi. Pantas saja Tiptory menyuruh dara muda ini memakai pakaian terbaik.

Renton menyeruput teh yang dinikmati dengan tenang. Kedua bola mata birunya melihat keseluruhan ruang tamu. Sederhana dan rapi. Itulah kesan yang ia dapatkan.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena kedatangan saya yang terkesan mendadak ini, Tiptory _obaa-san_," ujar pemuda itu berbasa-basi. "Sudah lama saya tidak berkunjung kemari."

Tiptory menampilkan senyum lembutnya kepada sang pemuda. "Tidak masalah, Renton. Bukankah kau direktur pondok pesantren ini? Rumahku masih berada di lingkungan pondok. Tentu kau masih bisa mengunjunginya selama aku ada di rumah."

"Selain itu," Tiptory melanjutkan, "ibuku dan ibumu berteman akrab. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri, Renton. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mampir ke rumah kami."

Semenjak duduk di ruang tamu Eureka tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Entah mengapa pemandangan di lantai jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan paras rupawan Renton Thurston.

"Ohya." Tiptory merangkul bahu gadis di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan dia Eureka, anak yang kuadopsi sembilan belas tahun lalu."

Melihat Renton tersenyum saja sudah membuat Eureka salah tingkah. Dengan kedua pipi memerah ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, dia agak sedikit pemalu jika berurusan dengan laki-laki," kelakar Tiptory.

Laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap itu mengangguk maklum.

"Jadi, maksud kedatanganmu kemari ..."

"Saya ingin melamar Eureka, Tiptory _obaa-san_!" seru Renton dengan satu tarikan napas.

Tiptory sebenarnya sudah memprediksi hal ini. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Sedangkan Eureka merasa dirinya melayang di angkasa. Hal yang terjadi kali ini terlalu indah untuk disebut sebagai kenyataan.

"Mengapa?" Satu pertanyaan itu meluncut dari mulut Tiptory.

"Saya sudah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak." Ketegasan bisa dilihat dari raut muka Renton. "Saya yakin Eureka adalah jodoh untuk saya. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon Tiptory _obaa-san_. Dengan _bismillah_, izinkan saya meminang anak anda."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," ujar Tiptory sambil mengelus-elus punggung sang anak. "Namun, aku menyerahkan keputusan akhir di tangan Eureka. Biar dia yang menjawab lamaranmu, Renton."

Eureka benar-benar senang. Kali ini doanya benar-benar terkabul. Lelaki yang ia sebut dalam doa di sepertiga malam terakhir akhirnya datang untuk meminangnya. Akan tetapi, jika mengingat perbedaan di antara mereka ...

"Re-Renton–_san_ ..." Eureka meremas roknya dengan erat. "Anda tahu siapa saya ...?"

Dengan mantap Renton mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Anda tidak masalah dengan status saya ...?"

Sekali lagi adik dari almarhumah Diane Thurston itu mengangguk.

"Saya rasa saya tidak pantas untuk—"

"Eureka, bukankah pernikahan itu untuk saling melengkapi?" Renton menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Jangan kau anggap aku ini sempurna. Aku manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Aku juga punya kekurangan. Aku ini pemalas, sering menyusahkan orang lain, dan urakan."

"Aku memutuskan melamarmu karena aku melihatmu sebagai Eureka, bukan orang lain," tutur Renton. "Aku meminangmu dan _in syaa Allah_ aku siap menerima segala kekuranganmu. Apakah kau siap menerima kekuranganku?"

Jujur hati Eureka benar-benar sesak, dipenuhi dengan rasa haru. "Te-tentu ... _In_ _syaa_ _Allah_ aku siap menerima kekuranganmu, Renton Thurston ..."

Tiptory benar-benar merasa bahagia. Eureka anak yang ia besarkan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sebagai seorang wanita, sebagai seorang istri. Perempuan paruh baya itu berharap Allah akan selalu menyayangi si dara muda dan calon menantunya.

~o0o~

"_Qobiltu nikaahahaa wa tazwiijahaa Eureka bin Fulan bimahrin madzkuurin, haalan_!"

"Bagaimana para saksi?" tanya Holland selaku wali sementara dari Eureka, "sah?"

Kedua laki-laki yang mengenakan jas hitam mengangguk dalam. "Sah!"

Sontak seluruh tamu undangan mengucapkan, "_Alhamdulillah_ ..." Mereka membaca doa meminta kepada Allah untuk memberkati kedua pasangan mempelai ini.

Dari balik mihrab Tiptory menggiring Eureka mendekati Renton. Gadis cantik itu terlihat makin memesona dengan balutan gaun pernikahan berupa jubah panjang dan jilbab dengan warna putih. Kedua pipinya memerah melihat sang kekasih hati tampak begitu gagah dengan balutan tuksedo.

Perlahan gadis berkulit putih itu duduk bersimpuh berhadapan dengan Renton. Ia mengambil tangan kanan sang suami lalu menciumnya. Giliran Renton memegang kepala Eureka dengan lembut kemudian mengecup kening sang istri.

Sungguh hari yang benar bahagia.

~o0o~

"Eh?! Siapa _laki-laki_ itu?!"

Renton merajuk. Istrinya mengatakan bahwa sebelum mereka menikah ia mencintai seorang laki-laki. Hati suami mana yang tidak cemburu mendengar kenyataan itu?

Eureka terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi cemberut sang suami, membuat kekesalan Renton makin meningkat. Lelaki itu beranjak pergi. Akan tetapi, baru beberapa langkah sang istri merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan khawatir ...," ujar Eureka lirih, "lelaki itu adalah _kau_, anata ..."

Kemarahan Renton menguap entah kemana. Ia membalikkan badan memeluk sang istri. "Dasar ... Kupikir siapa ..."

Kedua insan itu asyik memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Puas melakukannya mereka menyatukan dahi, seakan mencoba bertelepati.

"Eureka, aku mencintaimu ..."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, anata ..."

.

.

.

_Owari_

.

**_Qobiltu nikaahahaa wa tazwiijahaa ... bimahrin madzkuurin, haalan_: saya terima nikahnya ...(mempelai) dengan mahar yang disebutkan, tunai.**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti #RomanceFI2019**

**Moga _feel_-nya dapat. Maklum joker bwehehe**

**_Mind to read and review?_**

**.**

**~_sincerely_,**

**Hasan Kabar**


End file.
